Wednesday
by theehotnerd
Summary: sasuke wakes up to get ready for class, but a certain dobe prevents him from following his normal routine. AU! NARUSASU ONESHOT! YAOI SMUT ENSUES! Don't like don't read.


Naruto and Sasuke are owned by Kishi and such. =^.^=

This is my first fanfic, and was inspired by a true story. ;].

The beginning will have a lot of the text message stuff, but it'll stop once…well, you'll find out. NARUSASU! YAOI SMUT ENSUES! Don't like don't read. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

Sasuke groggily rolled over at the blaring of his alarm, already knowing the time. Wednesdays were the only school days he got to sleep in, and 8:30 was still way too early in his opinion. As his hand dragged off of his alarm, his phone's message tone assaulted his ears before he could even turn the tv on.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM NARUTO (3)

'hn.'

DOBE – Morning

DOBE – hey

DOBE – teme?

Sighing he drug his feet out from under the multiple layers of sheets (it really was too cold to only be September) and sat up straight to reply to his friend-ex-boyfriend-now-friends-with-benefits-thing.

YOU – yes dobe?

DOBE – wu

YOU – ntm, just woke up

As if to emphasize his last text, Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he flicked the tv to the news, he always woke up to the Today Show on NBC before class. Al Roker be damned, the weather report showed it was going to be another chilly one.

DOBE – wanna take a shower with me

'hmmmn' That was an entertaining proposition as far as he was concerned, but he'd be damned if Naruto made him miss Chem Lab, not that it was a particularly hard or entertaining class for the brilliant Uchiha, but attendance unfortunately counted for most of his classes this semester—much to his annoyance.

YOU – …when?

DOBE – right now

He thought about that for a second, and decided persuading the blonde idiot over to his place would be the best plan of action.

YOU – if you come here

DOBE – my shower is bigger

But he knew he'd put up a fight.

YOU – hn, and?

DOBE – I can, but my shower is better

YOU – so what? I have to get ready to leave for class, unlike someone I know

Naruto was currently working for his godfather's cabling business; in preparation to one day take it over when the pervert decided to retire, like that was going to happen anytime soon.

DOBE – awe…ok teme. =[

DOBE – teme

YOU – what?

DOBE – I love u

YOU – I love you too

DOBE – YAY!

Thinking that was the end of it Sasuke sighed and got up to go to the bathroom, slightly disappointed that Naruto gave up that quickly, he thought the dobe surely would have tried harder than that. The raven took a piss, washed his face, took his daily pills, began to strip his nightclothes and – *bee-beep*

'hn' He scowled as he crossed the bedroom towards his awaiting cell phone.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM NARUTO (3)

DOBE – well, how about just a hug

DOBE – teme?

DOBE – have fun at school bye teme

He sighed again as he replied to the damn usuratonkachi.

YOU – sorry, I'm not exactly sitting by my phone, dobe. If you want to stop by and get a hug, knock yourself out.

The reply came within seconds.

DOBE – on my way.

Sasuke returned to his bathroom to brush his teeth and barely had time to rinse before he heard his phone go off once again.

"Hey teme, I'm at the door. Let me in!"

*click*

Sasuke strode to the front and let his handsome scruffy blonde through the door. "Hi, what's up" said the slightly larger man, only receiving a slight scowl that seemed to mean, "what the fuck does it look like is up, dobe." Naruto looked at him strangely for a second before closing the gap between them and squeezing Sasuke half to death. He was used to this treatment after having dated Naruto for nearly 3 years, only 'going on a break' less than three months ago. Strangely they couldn't help but stay faithful to each other, even with the large number of people more than willing to let Sasuke get in their pants…or the other way around. He had always been attractive, milky skin, jet black hair and eyes, lean yet toned body, and intelligent to boot. Naruto was far from un-dateable as well, nearly six feet tall, with shining blue eyes, nearly golden hair, and being ridiculously well built, though not the way an ugly body-builder is.

After what seemed like an eternity in Naruto's arms, Sasuke still felt like it wasn't enough when he finally pulled away.

"I hope you realize you're nearly naked right now"

Sasuke looked down and _almost_ blushed, _almost_. He really was basically naked, only clad in a pair of thin boxer-type pajama pants that hung loosely around his waist and cascaded to the floor, pooling around his bare feet –so much for the cold weather – not even hiding his…shit…so that's what Naruto had been staring at him for earlier.

"You realize I was really just coming for a hug, but you have to show up like _that_ and I-"

Naruto assaulted his mouth with his own, slamming him up against the wall perpendicular to the now shut door.

"-just can't help myself"

Naruto breathed against his lips as he reached down and began to knead his half-hard crotch. Sasuke clawed at his back, as the cold wall sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke fought for dominance once the initial shock let up from the unexpected groping. He licked Naruto's lip, begging for entrance, only to be lifted up onto the wall as the blonde let him slip his tongue inside. Naruto pulled away to put his first two fingers into Sasuke's watering mouth, taking them in eagerly, Sasuke sneakily reached his own hand down to knead Naruto's already hardening dick as Naruto had just done to him.

When Naruto deemed his fingers to be wet enough he hoisted Sasuke up the slightest bit more, holding him up with one of his knees while he reached down his pants and jammed his two recently moistened fingers up his ass roughly –just the way the masochistic bastard liked it – knowing exactly what he was aiming for, and hitting it with stunning accuracy. Sasuke moaned uncharacteristically, pausing his kneading for only a second before trying to return the pleasure just granted to him by stroking Naruto roughly. The blonde grunted as he quickly scissored Sasuke's hole, turning them both into a panting mass of tangled sweaty limbs. Naruto freed his hand bracing him on the wall, and roughly entwined his fingers in the silky black hair and pulled, effectively eliciting another loud moan from the raven before he smashed their lips back together in a nearly bruising kiss.

"Wait"

Sasuke managed to choke out in between pants, with Naruto still fingering him and grinding his massive length against his leg.

"What?" Naruto growled out, sounding so violently sexy the raven almost forgot what he was about to suggest.

"W-Wouldn't… this be more…" pant "c-comfortable in the…bedroom?"

Naruto seemed to process this statement slowly in his lust-filled daze. He must have agreed because he picked up Sasuke completely, and carried him to the bedroom he was already acquainted with.

Slamming Sasuke down on the bed sideways, he got back to work this time adding in a third finger as he trailed kisses down Sasuke's stomach before quickly deep-throating his entire length than slowly coming back up, lightly grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin. Naruto twisted and pumped his head up and down, back and forth, until Sasuke grabbed his blonde locks and pulled his face up roughly to meet with his again in a long-awaited kiss. The raven also grabbed Naruto's cock again, vigorously pumping it in time with the fingers pumping and stretching him.

Naruto, finally fed up with all this waiting kneeled, placing a knee on either side of Sasuke's hips, yanking him up, to demand something Sasuke would never refuse.

"Suck it, teme"

Sasuke weakly glared before getting to work, lubricating the large rod as thoroughly as possible before being pulled into a kiss once more. Naruto repositioned himself yet again, placing Sasuke's knees on his shoulders as he lined himself up with Sasuke's awaiting hole.

He slammed in, pounding so hard Sasuke thought he might lose consciousness from the pleasure, making the bed creak and slam against the wall. Sasuke moaned and screamed while Naruto grunted in time with his thrusts, knowing how well he was pleasing the bastard writhing beneath him, marking up his back with his too-long-for-a-man's fingernails.

"N-Naru-to" He panted.

"I know" Naruto replied with a grunt.

Within the next second Sasuke came, covering both their chests with the hot sticky liquid, clamping down on Naruto inside him. Naruto came a immediately after, filling Sasuke as he rode out his orgasm, still pumping into his tight hole.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, pulling out. He grabbed a towel from Sasuke's clean clothes basket, starting to wipe himself off, before turning his attention to the nearly-asleep Uchiha beside him. He sighed, hoping to be able to shake him awake.

"teme…" shake shake "teme…don't you have class"

Sasuke opened up his eyes enough to glare.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto chuckled before throwing the towel at Sasuke's face, "you may want to clean yourself up then."

That last statement only caused Sasuke's scowl to deepen, couldn't someone simply bask in their afterglow _without_ being remind that they had class in…Sasuke looked at the clock…20 minutes…meaning he had to leave his house…five minutes ago.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Pulling into the parking garage 15 minutes late, he was listening to a local radio broadcast making jokes about Wednesday.<p>

ME –hey, dobe

DOBE –yeah?

ME –it's hump day

DOBE –now everyone at the shop thinks I'm insane for laughing that much, thanks a lot teme

ME –anytime dobe, anytime

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW. PLEEEEEEASE!<p>

Yes, even the last part was based on a true account. ;].


End file.
